Forte
by CherryBlossomSavior
Summary: [AU] High school best friends and former sweethearts Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno decided to create the band they've always wanted. It started off as a foolish dream, and turned into success with more promising opportunities than they could've imagined. They created more than music- they created a home. [SASUSAKU, with NaruHina, NejiTen and ShikaIno]
1. PROLOGUE

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's officially been about 8-10 years since I've written fanfics on here. After I fell out of my love for Naruto (thanks to an awful, toxic relationship back in high school...) I also fell out of writing. I've somewhat been keeping it up through roleplaying on various platforms, but nothing was the same like this. BUT recently I've actually gotten back into Naruto and rekindled my love for my first real ship, SasuSaku! Lately things have been kind weird in my life, so I've resorted back to writing fanfictions in hopes to salvage my sanity. And of course, I just had to come back to specifically! 10 years ago, there wasn't all these platforms like AO3 or Tumblr where information and stories could be shared, and for nostalgia reasons I just can't see myself starting ALL OVER on those platforms. So I will be here, even if is a little outdated! This is my home 3 I hope you all enjoy my first fanfic in nearly a decade!**

 **FULL SUMMARY:** _Forte, (n.) - a passage performed or marked to be performed loudly. Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha have been best friends since their high school days, and also former sweethearts. They fatefully found each other during music class, where she discovered that he was the music to her countlessly written words, and she was his thoughts he so desperately tried to create to accompany his music. They decided to create the band Sharingan in hopes to make their dreams reality, and ended up creating this little family along the way. As their band continues to venture and succeed, this rekindles old feelings and creates more problems than they were ready to face._

* * *

 **[ FORTE ]**

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

Pulse through your veins; breathe in the notes. Take in the vibrations of a melody that created an entirely different universe.

It was a rush—a journey.

Music was the existence of something far beyond perfect; a manifestation of the desire to live above the world.

It was a common feeling shared between the members of Sharingan. Each one of them were connected by an invisible chord, making them more than a band—they were family.

It began as a simple dream from two best friends, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. From an early age, both knew that music would be their saving force; something that opened more doors than either of them could have imagined. It brought them together in the midst of troubled times, and it was salvaged what good they had left in their lives in order to make great.

It was their dream, that they would become good enough.

Sakura harbored that dream at a very young age. From the beginning, there was always this hope that she could become something. Hours on end, her creative, brilliant little mind would come up with words that could dig down into the core of a person. Her lyrics were beyond her days; a string of thoughts and emotions that could relax even the most troubled of minds.

And yet—she could never put her feelings into sounds.

That's where Sasuke came in. They had met in high school—Sakura was one amongst many band kids when she crossed paths with the 'new kid' Sasuke Uchiha. Even on his first day, he was deemed this 'irresistible heart throb', making every girl swoon and dream. Though, he never cared for their attention; it didn't faze him one bit. His mind and attention were elsewhere. It was on his music, this creation of sound. But he could never fit the right words into his music.

He was the music, and she was the words.

They weren't ones to really believe in fate—however, they were easily proven wrong once they came into each other's lives. He could create the music she so desperately wished she could with his guitar, and she provided him the proper words that his jumbled-up thoughts were trying to create. It was fate; they were meant to meet. They were meant to become best friends—musical soulmates; the rift in the melody.

Later in their high school years, they decided that now would be the better time than ever to create a band. It was a foolish dream, really. Something many people on end attempted to do, and ultimately miserably failed. But it was with Sasuke and Sakura's strength, that they took their creations further and formed a band. Sasuke was the guitarist, of course. That was where his energy shined the brightest, even though he was usually a quiet folk. Sakura was the lead singer, though she had never openly sung a day in her life before, Sasuke brought out that courage to sing her own words, accompanied by his music. Of course, they would only choose the people closest to them; the most trustworthy. This was their family, after all. It needed to be right.

Naruto Uzumaki—one of their closest friends, and the best-known drummer in their high school. Even though he was neglected and alienated most of his life, prior to meeting Sasuke when they were kids, his heartbeat was the strongest. And it was that heartbeat that manifested into drum beats and a heavy bass. He was the rhythm that carried their souls.

Shikamaru Naru, one of those silent geniuses, supported the band with his bass guitar. His talent was virtually hidden and unknown, until Sakura had stumbled upon him carelessly playing away during band practice in class. He was the support; the anchor that kept the melody together.

Finally, there was Neji Hyuga, the pianist for the band. Neji grew up with strict teachings of classical piano. Like a bird in a cage, he desired to be free with his music and play more than what was already created. With the band, he was able to experience that freedom and become more.

And so, Sharingan was created. They started from literally nothing—just performing in the talent shows when they came up, small unpaid gigs here and there. It was really nothing, but they never gave up. They never stopped. In fact, that's how the all grew closer and became the family they are today. The creation of their band brought in more support from others.

At first, there was just Neji's younger cousin Hinata. She was a shy one, barely spoke at all. But you didn't need words to see how their music affected the female. She was carried; moved. She was their first sign that maybe, just maybe, they could all become something so much more than a temporary high school band.

Then there was two of Sakura's classmates from her art classes—Tenten and Ino. Both females had the pleasure of hearing Sakura go on and on about her excitement for the new band she was starting up with her best friend, and once they were able to hear their music during one of the talent shows at school, they were hooked instantly.

Their musical family grew just a tad bit bigger, but that was perfectly fine for they all found a home with each other.

This was what Sakura and Sasuke created—they created more than their music; they created a home.

Sasuke and Sakura brought out the best in each other. Prior to meeting one another, Sasuke barely spoke. It wasn't due to timidness, oh no. It was due to the lack of interest in getting to know anyone. Sasuke took pride in keeping to himself and his family. Or maybe it was just stubbornness, and it would take a powerful force to break through those barriers and discover his soul. Sakura, on the other hand, was actually quiet from shyness. She was teased her whole life—whether it be her wide forehead or the incredible intelligence she possessed. It was always something. Maybe that's why she always had something to write; thoughts just lingering around in the forefront of her mind.

The two brought out the best in each other—they got each other to speak more, to live more. Sasuke only ever trusted Sakura, and he only opened up with her. Sakura was able to become brighter and livelier, bringing this peace to everyone around her.

Naturally, this was why the two became high school sweethearts. Oh everyone could see it coming from a mile away, really. The way they looked at each other; the way Sasuke actually emitted true emotions when around her. They were what was good for each other, and their little family loved that. They carried each other all through high school, soon enough realizing how desperately in love they were.

But soon enough, they became just former high school sweethearts. It was in their best interest to just stay best friends if they wanted their band to grow and rise to the top without any distractions or conflictions. It was devastating, to everyone, really. But they still stuck together in all the years after high school—still the best of friends. Right by each other's side. Together, with their amazing band, they climbed to the top.

They were Sharingan.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it! This is just to set up the background on this short story I'll be working on! Nothing too crazy- at least, not yet! I hope you all liked it so far! Leave me a review if you're looking forward to reading more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Woop, another chapter already! And I just uploaded the second chapter for See No Evil the other night! I'm really trying to keep this motivation going so I don't slack on updating my stories! I'm glad you guys are like Forte so far, and thank you so much to those who have already left some reviews! Reviews really do help me stay motivated to update consistently! Well, hope you all enjoy the second chapter!**

 **FULL SUMMARY:** _Forte, (n.) - a passage performed or marked to be performed loudly. Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha have been best friends since their high school days, and also former sweethearts. They fatefully found each other during music class, where she discovered that he was the music to her countlessly written words, and she was his thoughts he so desperately tried to create to accompany his music. They decided to create the band Sharingan in hopes to make their dreams reality, and ended up creating this little family along the way. As their band continues to venture and succeed, this rekindles old feelings and creates more problems than they were ready to face._

* * *

 **[ FORTE ]**

 _ **CHAPTER 2**_

The band had just finished performing in front of their largest crowd yet—they played Suna Central. Suna, probably the most major city in their country, next to their home town of Konoha. Their ears were ringing, hearts racing and storming along with the shattering cheers and applause from their sold-out audience. The adrenaline rush never left their veins for the entirety of their performance.

The cheers and screams of the audience practically roared in Sasuke's ears, and they would be there for a long time. He lived for that sound, the applause of the adoring fans. _Their_ fans. Fans that had come far and wide just to watch them play. Oh, that was the most welcoming feeling Sasuke had ever felt.

Well... The second most welcoming feeling. The first still laid in Sakura's hands.

Sasuke could still feel his blood pumping, his hands still sweaty from the adrenaline. All the people that showed up to see them finally made him realize what he was doing this for. All his dreams had finally come to light. Sakura felt amazing, like she was on top of the world. And Sasuke was right beside her.

The band was rushed off the stage, pushed in the back and protected by body guards as screams surrounded them and cameras flashed at their faces. While he wasn't exactly one for the attention on a normal basis, Sasuke loved this. He craved it every second of every day.

* * *

The band quickly filed backstage to their dressing room, and they were even quicker with grabbing the alcohol. It was a celebration! What could you expect? Sakura quickly popped off the cap to her beer, taking her seat in the chair closest to Sasuke—just out of habit—and took that well deserved swig.

"Can you believe that! All those people! Man, what a freakin' rush, just amazing!" Sakura cheered out happily, grinning as a pumped-up Naruto energetically agreed with her.

As always, the raven-haired male listened attentively to Sakura as she spoke. It was effortless, how she was able to grab his attention during everything. Sasuke's smile seemed to grow at Sakura's words, raising his beer along with the others as they clanked their glass bottles together. His obsidian gaze momentarily found hers, sending even more adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"Can you believe how many people showed up?!"

Naruto's voice caught Sasuke's attention this time, tearing his gaze away from the pink momentarily. Naruto seemed to gasp as if it truly did amaze him. They had known beforehand how many people had bought tickets just to see them, but it still was amazing to actually see them all come together like that.

"I just still can't believe _that_ many people came out to see _me_. Oh, and I guess you boys were good too," Sakura joked, sticking her tongue out.

"Yeah, because it's all you and your voice." Shikamaru teased Sakura, a smirk playing on his lips.

Of course, it was the biggest joke, just humor. Because Sakura knew damn well she was nothing without her band. None of them could never make it on their own, and that was the truth. Each person was a crucial factor into making this band, this family, what is was; it was a team effort. And if there was anyone that knew that, it was Sakura.

But of course, a little humor was called for in a time of celebration. Sakura kicked back in her seat, taking another swig before looking over at Sasuke.

"I think I heard a few twelve-year-olds screaming for you too," the pinkette teased her best friend, scrunching her nose at him.

Fans were _always_ appreciated, no questions asked. The band loved all of them. But they always got a kick out of things when any of the 'younger fans' come up to hit on one of them. It was entertaining.

Sakura giggled at Sasuke, who feigned a look of utter unamusement, nudging him playfully. He rolled his eyes at her nudge, his onyx eyes bright with adoration that he would later claim was because of their extraordinary fans and all the adrenaline, and not because his eyes always picked up this hint of brightness every time he looked at Sakura.

"I don't know, but I noticed a couple wandering eyes in the front row for you too, sweetheart." Sasuke winked, trying to push down this strange, bitter taste of jealousy that lingered on his tongue after he spoke.

That was the one thing Sasuke didn't appreciate. Sakura's male fanbase. He didn't want anyone to look at her the way he did. Even if they weren't together, he still felt this connection with her; this hope that she wouldn't run off with someone else and break apart what was left of what they had.

"It's little ol' me; what do you expect?" Sakura mused in that playful tone, sending Sasuke a wink.

It was funny actually, because she was only this 'confident' in front of her band. Only her boys saw her like this—and only her best friend saw all of what was bottled inside. But out to the world, in front of her fans, Sakura wasn't self-centered and hardly ever even joked as such. She didn't bask in the praise or crave attention. In fact, she could care less. She did this all for the music, and the fans' response was her reward. That pat on the back and motivation to keep going. That was all. In fact, Sakura did _not_ want any wandering eyes or unwanted attention on her anyways.

Except for one person's specifically. Oh, how she wanted all his attention all the time. It was the person who sat right beside her, whose elbow was a little too close to hers, and their eyes were too bright for each other. She just wanted—no, _needed_ his attention. Ever since high school.

Sakura seemed to be the light of the band, all four men could agree on that. She was always the one throwing jokes around and making everyone laugh. She kept the band up when times were rough.

For instance, on their first big concert, Naruto didn't exact have a family that would come to support him. Even if he claimed that he didn't expect anyone to actually come for him to cheer him on, even if he didn't speak a word of it nor outwardly express it, they all could feel how depressed he was from that. But as always, Naruto did the most the try and be happy and cheerful, but it was a mask at that time. He didn't have to for Sakura to know how he was feeling. Sakura tried everything in her power to get both Sasuke and Naruto to smile and cheer up. She got everyone beers and ramen on her, giving Naruto a few extra bowls, of course. She offered to take Naruto somewhere, teasing him about getting him ice-cream like he was a child. She was like Naruto's sister, the sister he never had.

It didn't take long for them, minus Sasuke, to finish their first bottle of beer, quickly popping open another one.

"Or maaaaaaybe," Sakura began dramatically, pointing her beer towards Naruto. "Maybe they were all screaming for shirtless man over here."

One of the many things the drummer and singer had in common, were their tattoos. There had been countless times for years that they were practically fan girl over each other's tattoos or new designs. But no one could have as many as Naruto. And the fans seemed to _love_ it, which is probably why he goes shirtless for them. Or maybe because he knew off behind the curtains, his own soft-spoken girlfriend was internally fangirling.

Naruto chuckled at Sakura's accusation, growing more than a little tipsy. He always did have the lowest alcohol tolerance, even if it was only two beers. "Gotta give the fans a little somethin', somethin' right?"

"Easy, Naruto. Don't need you passing out before the limo gets here," Shikamaru quipped, followed by a little snicker from Neji.

"I'm not even halfway there!" Naruto chimed in a slur, earning hearty laughs from his fellow bandmates.

Sasuke rolled his eyes playfully, smirking a little as he leaned over closer to Sakura and whispered in her ear. "Two beers and he's already done for." He chuckled, absentmindedly scooting his chair over closer to his pink-haired best friend so his arm brushed against hers. The closer the better.

Sakura leaned closer to Sasuke as well to catch his low whisper, while also taking another good swig of her beer. She giggled a little, pulling the bottle away to turn and whisper back to him.

"I'm saying three and he's gone." she grinned against Sasuke's ear before sitting back up straight.

Thankfully her alcohol tolerance was pretty high—she did have to keep up with Sasuke during their playful nights of 'who could drink the most'. Or so she wanted to believe. Sakura was a lot lighter than she thought. Their arms brushed together, causing Sakura to nudge his arm off the armrest, and doing it against every time he put it back, just to playfully mess with him. Those two were just the playful bunch. Sakura tried to keep herself from keeping her eyes on Sasuke the whole time, just like she usually did.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes at her first attempt to nudge his arm off the armrest. But when she did it a second time, he glared at her playfully, but only because it caused him to miss his mouth when he went to take a sip of his beer.

"Ah limo shmimo." Naruto was just embarrassing himself now. He finished off his second bottle, going on to the third.

"Naruto, now this is just sad," Neji teased, scrunching his nose at his drummer.

The blonde flicked him off, before sinking in seat and enjoying his third drink like it was the last one in a desert. Well, they were in Suna after all.

Sasuke chuckled at the two, before grunting when Sakura successfully nudged his arm off yet again. "Oh, would you quit it," Sasuke snapped with a hint of humor lacing his tone, narrowing his onyx gaze at her. They all were such children. "Do it again and I might just have to sit on you."

Now wasn't that a poor threat... Maybe he _wanted_ to. Or maybe he wanted her to sit on him? That worked too. Oh no, no... He wasn't allowed to have these thoughts. He wasn't allowed to like her anymore. For the band's sake.

The reaction Sakura earned from her best friend was just purely amusing. It was just entertaining to see how they acted with each other now, compared to how they were when they first met.

Back in high school, when they first met, Sakura was just a shy little mess. She barely gave eye contact to Sasuke—especially considering he was 'Mr. Heartthrob' and she wasn't having any of that. But once they clicked, she felt herself slowly opening up more. She looked at him more, made a few jokes and tried to talk more. It didn't take long for them to become attached at the hip. Soon enough she tried to keep everything bright for him. Whether it was cracking a joke or playfully annoying him, or just sitting there listening to him whenever he needed someone to just talk to. That was them.

"Sit on me?! Noooo you'll crush meeee," Sakura mused dramatically, acting like she was being tormented by him.

By now, with her second beer finished and her fingers itching to pop open that third one, the pinkette's pale cheeks were sporting a faint red tint. Maybe she might have to be carried to the limo along with Naruto.

"You're like a billion pounds!" She added, though that was a damn lie. Maybe a billion pounds of muscle or something.

Though, Sakura seemed to beat Sasuke to the punch and she got up just to plop down onto his lap, grabbing her third beer in the process. An action that could be deemed so flirty by most, didn't faze any of them one bit. Hell, maybe even their security guards weren't fazed.

From time to time, Sasuke and Sakura would always get like this, all flirty and close. They pegged it as just being 'best friends'. But all four of them were practically best friends, and Sakura didn't go sitting on Naruto's lap, or Shikamaru's or Neji's.

Just Sasuke— _only_ Sasuke.

Sakura popped off the cap off her new drink, casually toasting with Sasuke before both of them took a swig. With one of her arms wrapped around his neck, Sakura swung her legs over the arm rest of the chair, just getting all comfortable on Sasuke's lap. That was them.

Sasuke shouldn't have been so surprised that took his playful banter serious and shifted her seat from the couch over to his lap. It wasn't like she hadn't before, and he sure as hell did enjoy the feeling. He smiled at her, wrapping his free arm around her back, his palm resting at her waist as they took a toast and a swig.

It was amazing how slow Sasuke was going with his drinks. Neji was just finishing his second and the others were all on their third.

"Oh! Hang on, before you guys get too wrecked. Let's take an after photo for the fans, huh?"

Neji was the one to actually offer this idea, getting up and coming behind them, Shikamaru lazily doing the same. Sakura practically beamed at the idea of a after performance photo. Oh how she adored taking photos in general—it was always important to capture the memory, ever memory they could.

Sasuke placed his bottle on a nearby table before digging into his pocket for his phone. He clicked on the camera, before situating himself closer to Sakura. Sakura smiled as Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist, practically holding her to him. The sides of their heads pressed against each other, while the boys situated themselves around the two so they all could fit within the camera screen. Sakura took hold of his phone held it out so it took a wide picture, capturing them all together. Once the picture was taken, Sasuke pulled it away to look down.

"Dobe, could you look any more trashed?" Sasuke scoffed and chuckled, attempting to turn his head to look at said blonde. However, his eyes fell on Sakura's bright emerald gaze instead. Oh, those eyes. Neither of them would admit it, but those sparks were still there, that same feeling. Hell, they never really went away, did they?

They all looked just like how they felt, buzzed and a little exhausted, but it certainly was a good memory. And just like almost every group photo they had, Sasuke and Sakura were always right next to each other.

Neji, being the little techy-nerd of the group, was quick to swipe Sasuke's phone to text the photo to himself so he could post it on their website. They were interrupted by the sound of reporters, the other three boys moving back to their seats. Seeing as Naruto and Shikamaru were closer to the reporters at the moment, they interviewed them first, giving Sasuke and Sakura another moment alone. And of course, the celebratory whiskey was broken out right before the reporters barged in. Oh, now the night was _really_ getting started.

* * *

Sakura shifted on her best friend's lap a little, so she could pour herself a glass of whiskey, and then situating herself so she was comfortable again.

"You did amazing out there, you know." Sasuke spoke in a hushed tone, an uncharacteristic small smile on his lips. The adoration had to obvious to anyone but them.

The singer took a good swig of the whiskey, letting the burning feeling sink down her throat before smiling at the raven-haired male. "Says the guy who practically stole the crowd," she responded in a gentle voice, looking down at him with that sweet brightness illuminated her emerald gaze.

She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, careful not to spill her glass, and buried her head on his shoulder a little.

"Amazing as always," she added in a whisper, giving the Uchiha that sweet hug she always gave him at the end of every performance.

"Oh I wouldn't say I stole it. That solo of yours up there seemed to be what got them going," Sasuke simply told her before her arms wrapped around him, pulling him in for a hug.

Any moment they were closer to each other, the better. She could hold him to her for the rest of eternity and he would feel at home, because his home was in her arms. Sasuke didn't bother with the whiskey, knowing very well that would be his breaking point. Maybe he should let loose for a change; relax. But he was afraid of what he'd do when he wasn't sober. He didn't need his hands wandering, or Sakura's for that matter. It would be a difficult situation to wake up next to her after a completely drunken night. That's not how he wanted that to happen. He wanted it to be special.

So, the Uchiha simply hugged her back, only ever returning that kind of affection with her.

"We might need to keep an eye on you. You're almost too good. Might leave the band to pursue your own dreams," he teased, raising an eyebrow at her before he took a swig of his drink. He was finally almost done with the first.

"Oh yeah, that's it. I'm gonna leave and become that rogue solo artist drowning in money," she responded sarcastically, her words slurring just ever so slightly but were caught gracefully by that bright grin of hers.

Sasuke smirked at her words, though it was a little more struggled than anyone had realized. Though he doubted she ever would, he feared that Sakura would actually leave him and the band. Not just for the band's sake, but for his own. He wouldn't know what he would do if she left him. He did know it would tear him apart, his emotions would break up the band. Sakura leaving just wasn't an option—his music would be meaningless without her words and voice.

* * *

Sasuke had to pull his gaze away from his best friend, finding himself lean in a little too close. He watched as Naruto stumbled to answer the reporters' questions, watching both Neji and Shikamaru come in to save his responses. Now this wouldn't sound too great on them if they gave this report so tipsy. Their body guards seemed to get the same idea, seeing the look in Sasuke's eyes and moved to shoo them away.

Naturally, that didn't work, and Sasuke inwardly cringed at the idea of how south this could go. If they came over to him and Sakura and asked them questions with her like this? He didn't want to hear what she said. She was just an honest drunk, and some things were not meant for reporters. So he nudged her a little, wordlessly signaling to her that their turn would come up soon, and they needed to adjust themselves appropriately.

Now she had enough alcohol in her blood to be a little loose. And whenever she became loose, that's when inner feelings start to rise to surface. Those slowly started to show, starting with that little whimper and pout when Sasuke pulled back from her hug. She loved being in his arms; she always did. Any moment she wasn't, wasn't the greatest moment.

But that's why she got glimpse of the reporters and she knew that he was right, as always, and that she should probably get off his lap. And maybe drown her inner feelings in more whiskey. Yeah, that was a _great_ idea.

Sakura slowly got off his lap, stumbling a bit and plopping back in her seat beside him. She took the liberty of downing the shot of whiskey like a champ, sitting back in her chair. She immediately felt empty not being in Sasuke's arms, but nothing alcohol couldn't fix, right? As she poured her next shot, her bright eyes caught sight of the reporters moving over to the two band leads, ready to ask them questions.

It was probably going to be the usual. 'So have the famous Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno become an item yet!'

"Ah the band's sweethearts!" One of the reporters called them, introducing themselves. Just as expected.

"I'm sorry guys, but we are all just really exhausted from the performance. We have to wake up really early tomorrow morning for an interview," Sasuke cleared his throat and spoke up, before looking at the pinkette.

Before any more questions could be pestered, the Uchiha glanced back at the band's guards, who nodded in response. They promptly ushered the reporters out of their backstage area, assuring them that they got more than plenty for whatever trashy tabloids they were writing.

Once they were gone, he sighed turning to look at Sakura. "Hey, why don't you and I get a limo and head back to the hotel, huh? Get some sleep?"

"But Sasukeeeee," Sakura whined, pouting a bit.

Oh yeah, she definitely didn't need any more alcohol. She needed sleep. The pink-haired girl looked over at Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji, all of them pretty much gone as she is and just idly chatting with themselves about something she couldn't really hear. Yeah, they all were pretty much done for the night.

Sakura pouted, but didn't resist Sasuke's guidance and request. They all really should get some sleep if they wanted to be somewhat presentable for their interview tomorrow.

"No buts, sweetheart... C'mon."

Sasuke finished off the contents of his beer bottl before standing up and tossing it in a nearby trash bin. He moved so he stood in front of Sakura in the chair, holding out his hand for her to take.

"If you don't take it, I'll carry you." He threatened lightly, relieved to see her give in.

Sasuke kept her close just in case. He made his way to the guards, telling them they were leaving, so half of them could escort them to the limo while the others stayed back with the other boys.

"Could you call another limo for them and make sure they get back to the motel safe? Just... Make sure they don't do anything stupid?" Sasuke asked, receiving a prompt nod in response.

With a little effort, Sasuke managed to get his best friend outside and towards the limo. Outside were a line of fans, being held back by some Suna guards. They had to act normal for a minute, smiling at fans and giving them a wave before Sasuke guided the fumbling pinkette into the limo.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 2, done! And much longer than the first one, and hopefully I plan to keep the future chapters around this long! BUT all chapters lengths to ALL my stories will always vary! I hope you're all liking this so far. I know Sasuke's a little ooc when it comes to Sakura, but they're best friends and have been since high school, so they already have that natural comfort and chemistry. Just makes this flow a little smoother and a little less cliche! Again, if you get the chance, please review! I love to hear your thought, and it really keeps me motivated with writing and updating! Hoping to get the next chapter out in a couple days, so hang tight~**


End file.
